


Will You?

by Rainbowraptor



Series: ZADR Week [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowraptor/pseuds/Rainbowraptor
Summary: ZADR Days 4 and 5 in one place. I'm cheating. Marriage and star/moonlight.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZADR Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561078
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Will You?

Of course it had been Zim to ask Dib if he'd marry him. One day, Dib had dragged himself from the office, managing to avoid Cindy and her latest raccoon breeding story, man, she loved her little hobby. So much so she was convinced that everyone own a raccoon just for them.

Dib pondered the pros and cons of owning such a pet and his mind went to some entertaining places.

_Maybe it isn't the worst idea, man, we could even get a purple one, Zim would like that and I bet GIR would love to have a new friend. I mean, we just have to make sure he doesn't eat-_

Dib pushed the button to unlock the car and it blew up.

Well, not really, exactly.

Dib was thrown backwards several feet and he slammed into hard, cold, and cruel parking lot. _Fuck, there goes my last suit without tears in it_. Cursed Dib as he lay on his stomach, face next to a glaring white line.

At least he didn't fly into another car. His dad couldn't be bought be bought off for the fourth time. Oh, wait, no, it would be Scott's seventh time. Dib remembered that one time with the dinner and Scott's family looking on horrified as their "son" used said turkey as a suit and danced around in it.

Zim had handled that pretty well...until Scott's mother in law…

"Get off the ground myDib and face me!" Zim shouted now. Dib stood shakily to his feet, and faced his boyfriend. "Why did you do tha-" his words trailed off as he saw his car.

It hadn't blown up. His little blue brand new Honda Fit was simply covered and covered with mounds of meat, it looked like ground beef actually. On top of that were various different colored cuts forming one question. 

"Will you marry me Dibble Membrane?!"

Zim stood before Dib, on one knee, holding up a box. Inside the box was a silver ring with a single green stone.

"Man, couldn't have gone with gold?" Dib said.

The glare Zim gave Dib was enough to send Dib into sputtering laughter. "It was a joke, a joke. Of course Spaceman, I'll marry you."

Both Zim and Dib jumped as a loud happy squeal pierced the air.

"Finally!" Cindy squeaked. "I knew this day would come and now," she sobbed, "you need to celebrate this moment with a raccoon."

They didn't ask Cindy for a raccoon, instead, Dib pulled Zim into the meat covered vehicle and drove home where they celebrated while GIR watched a news report about a weird trail of meat.

\---

Zim still despised Earth. Twenty after his arrival and the vile planet turned his stomach.

Yet, standing here on the moon, glaring down at it from up so high, he had to admit it seemed a lot less vile. It was just a single blue, white, green, brown sad little ball. Much less horrible than say, Splattuna, had been.

"Wow, look at all the lights! I bet they feel real nice like, a big hot bowl of cheese. I wanna go jump into them!" Screamed GIR. 

Zim winced. "No GIR, we aren't here for you to burn yourself alive in distant space bodies, we're here to celebrate the glorious matchmaking of Zim and hisDib!" So many things could go wrong, the last thing he needed was for GIR to ruin this moment. The atmosphere bubble could withstand asteroids, Vortian ships, and numerous other disasters but not a rouge SIR unit .

"Speaking of the Dib, where is he?! I ordered him to stay in the ship as long as it took for me to prepare, not until the sun burns out!" 

Zim looked down at his wedding garb. What if it wasn't enough? The fabric was very silky to the touch and dazzled silver, brighter than all the universe's pathetic stars combined and was cut in a very pleasing way that made Zim's already amazing body look even better. The top half was a suit that showed just the right amount of his flawless green irken skin while the lower half, a flowing dress like garment, revealed a fair amount of bare leg before ending in pale, silver boots. 

Maybe he should have added the tiara after all. 

"Wow...Zim..." Said a voice behind him and Zim flinched, suddenly very worried. He turned and saw Dib, dressed in a black suit. Dib had managed to leave the coat behind and looked rather...

Zim's antennae went flat against his skull. "What Dibbeast? Do I look horrid? Are you sorry you agreed to this? Need I take you back home?" His words came out as a hiss.

Dib said nothing, instead, he pulled Zim close, and kissed him. 


End file.
